Entre la venganza y el amor
by Krimen Temple
Summary: Año x2050,la raza Mineidas vive en secreto con los seres humanos. La organización Alvarez se encarga de exterminar esta amenaza para la humanidad. Mal summary para evitar spoilers.


_Los ataques serán escritos en español con el fin de que se puedan entender y de paso para que pueda inventarme algunos hehe._

 _( ):Descripción de los personajes y aclaraciones._

 _":Nombre de la magia._

 _-:Comienzo y fin de los diálogos._

 _("):Pensamientos de los personajes._

 _(#):Comentarios._

 ** _Disclaimer;_** Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de su dueño.

* * *

Prologo;

 _Después de la calma llega la tormenta..¿o era a la inversa?_

Hace 6 años un conflicto comenzó...

-¡Grandine-sama! ¡Grandine-sama! necesitamos refuerzos en el sector 22,cambio.-

-Copiado cabo.-Contestó una voz femenina.

Aquella silueta oscura sentada detrás de varias pantallas que prácticamente eran la única luz de la habitación,coloco su mano derecha sobre una botón verde que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Atención,el escuadrón HUEVOS necesita unas GALLINAS en el sector 22,los quiero allí de inmediato-Ordeno la mujer en un tono serio pero a la vez como una burla.

-Tomen sus armas y andando-

Se abrió una puerta corrediza automática con una salida a un pasillo ancho que era iluminado por una luz roja que parpadeaba encima de la puerta repetidamente.

Seguidamente salían variedades de soldados a la par con rifles de asaltos en manos(#Destacadas QBZ-97 y Berreta AR 160#)corriendo a una velocidad considerable en dirección recta.

("Muy bien,con eso creo que es suficiente para que el plan funcione")Pensó aquella mujer.

-Salamander-kun ¿serías tan amable de encender la luz?-Preguntó la mujer en un tono dulce.

Pero los planes no siempre se cumplen..

-Enseguida Grandine-san-Dijo una voz infantil que provenía de una silueta de baja estatura que se levantaba de su asiento.

En unos pocos segundos la luz evidenció la habitación gracias a un pequeño de cabello rosa.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz la mujer de cabellera blanca,quien se encontraba recostada en su asiento observando aquellos monitores.

El de cabellera rosada volvió a su respectivo asiento.

El sonoro de los clicks de un ratón acompañado de unas hojas era lo única que se oía en la habitación.

-Hmm ¿qué lees?-Volteo su silla ejecutiva ergonomica blanca 180 grados,para ver al emisor de ese sonido.

Aquel niño de cabello rosado(Aspecto tierno,ojos color jade con una ojeras notables debajo de ellos y una piel bronceada)levanto la mirada de aquel libro lleno de páginas para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la de cabello blanco.

-Un libro acerca de Mineidas-Contestó el de cabello rosa.

-Pero hay ciertas palabras que no entiendo...-

-Quizás pueda ayudarte,ven aquí-Ordeno la de cabello blanco(Aspecto angelical,ojos azules,cabello blanco,piel blanca. Quien vestía unas zapatillas rojas con cordones rosas,unas medias largas color negro que sobrepasaban las rodillas,una falda escocesa cuadrada de color gris oscuro y claro. Para finalizar una camisa apretada color rojo sangre que hacía remarcar sus pechos.)

El de cabellera rosa asintió y se levanto de su asiento dando un mejor panorama de su vestimenta.(Tenis negros con detalles blancos al igual que sus cordones,unos pantalones de ski negros con tirantes sujetados a sus hombros,debajo de los tirantes lleva una camisa de mezclilla blanca con lineas negras verticales,por encima de los tirantes una chaqueta de tela blanca arremangada hasta los codos sin cerrarse,y por último una bufanda blanca que cubría su cuello.)

Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la de cabellera blanca en unos pequeños pasos.

El de cabello rosa tomo el libro de ambas tapas y lo giro para que la de cabello blanco pudiera leer comodaménte

-Los Mineidas,son seres con un irresistible deseo por comer carne humana,tienen una fuerza anormal comparada con una persona por lo que son más resistentes de lo normal ej: Invulnerables a los cuchillos,navajas y katanas e algunos tipos de balas de armas. A diferencia de una persona normal,los Mineidas pueden usar su poder mágico a voluntad lo que te hace sentir no querer ser parte del menú para la cena de estas criaturas...-

-Eso no...lo que sigue...Grandine-san...-Pidió el de cabellera rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Amaba complacer a ese niño solo por verlo sonreír...

-A diferencia de ciertos Mineidas,los puros al comer algo que no sea humano puede saciar su hambre,pero su energía se debilitara drasticamente. En cambio un Mineidas híbrido (#Un humano y un Mineidas#)puede comer ambos tipos y saciar su hambre sin verse afectado,solo que este al devorar a un humano o otro de su misma especie podrá elevar un poco su energía más de lo normal...-

-Muchas gracias Grandine-san-Dijo el de cabellera rosa,enseguida se abalanzó sobre la de cabello blanco rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-¿S-Salamander-kun?-Pregunto esta algo avergonzada.

-¿Podría traer algo para comer? me encargare de esto hasta que regrese...-Dijo este tratando de convencer a la de cabellera blanca.

Ella asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la entrada/salida de la habitación. Cruzó aquella entrada hasta desaparecer de la vista del de cabellera rosa.

El flequillo tapaba los ojos de este dando en cierta forma un panorama siniestro.

Este hizo una ademan con su mano derecha y se pudo visualizar una navaja doblada hacia un lado izquierdo.

("Así que quieres ayudar a los tuyos...Grandine-san...")Pensaba este con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

El bien no tiene ningún derecho a permanecer aquí...

La de cabello blanco emitía una dulce melodía atra vez de un tarareo mientras tomaba unas cosas del refrigerador(Chocolates,un pote de helado y dos botellas de refresco de uva.)

("Esto le encantara a Natsu-kun")Pensaba esta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cerraba el refrigerador y retomaba su camino hacía la habitación nuevamente.

-Salamander-kun aquí tiene-Dijo con una voz dulce, mientras entraba a la habitación y colocaba las cosas sobre una mesa.

-Muchas gracias Grandine-san...pero no creo que pueda comerme esto yo solo...¿podría comer conmigo?-Pregunto este.

-C-claro,será un gusto.-Respondió algo dudosa esta.

Traición por uno de los tuyos...

En medía hora ambos terminaron de comer y beber.

La de cabello blanco soltó un bostezo,lo que provocó que el de cabellera rosa sonría por lo bajo.

-Grandine-san...-Llamó la atención de esta.

-¿Si Salamander-kun?-

-¿Qué gana con traicionar a Alvarez?-Preguntó este serio.

Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de la albina al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Como dices?-

-No se haga la imbécil,usted tiene muy buen oído para no escucharme.-

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una gotas de sudor se deslizaron en su frente.

-N-no se de que hablas...-

Este golpeó la mesa con una gran fuerza que hizo alarmar a la de cabello blanco.

-No mientas escoria Mineidas,no mereces vivir.-Dijo este deslizando su mano izquierda libre dentro de su chaqueta sin que la albina lo notara.

-Natsu-kun,ya basta...por favor..n-no se como lo supiste...pero p-por favor no se lo d-digas a nadie-Decía esta amenazando con comenzar a llorar.

-¡No me llames Natsu!-Gritó este mientras lanzaba una navaja a una gran velocidad impactando en la frente de la albina.

Un chorro de sangre brotó de su frente y salió disparado en varias direcciones de la habitación,mientras caía de la silla al gélido suelo con brutalidad.

("¿Como es posible que una navaja atravesara mi piel?")Pensaba esta atónita mientras con su mano derecha extirpaba aquel filo de su frente.

El de cabello rosa dio un saltó para elevarse encima de la mesa.

-Natsu-kun,por favor para...por favor...-Decía esta sin levantarse del suelo.

-Grandine-san...cuidaste de mi 2 años que siempre guardare en mi...-Dijo este sonriendo y colocando su mano derecha en su pecho.

-Natsu-kun...-Dijo esta con una igual sonrisa mientras un poco de sangre pasaba sobre sus labios.

La temperatura en el ambiente estaba elevando por lo que el constante calor era notable.

-Pero algún día crecemos y no necesitamos a alguien como tú en nuestra vida...-Dijo este con ahora una sonrisa cínica,mientras encendía su puño izquierdo en llamas.

("Fuego...es un Mineidas..")

-Por favor Natsu-kun,eres como un hijo para mi...te necesito..por favor...-Dijo esta rompiendo en llanto mientras las lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre del suelo.

-Adoro verlos llorar...-

-"Golpe demoledor del rey dragón de fuego"-

("Eso...eso es magia de un Mineidas extinto igual a la mía..")Pensaba esta atónita mientras veía acercar aquel golpe a ella.

-Si así será...Natsu-kun...-Dijo esta entre lagrimas.

-"Rugido del dragón de cielo"-Fueron las palabras de la albina pero no ocurrió nada.

("¿Qué? mi rugido...")Pensó esta aterrada.

-No puedes ir al campo sin una estrategia ¡Mineidas de los cielos...!-

("L-la comida...el..el me debilitó...entonces tú eres un...")

Un gran estallido hubo en la habitación que consumió todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Tras la dispersión de esta,se encontraba el de cabello rosa sobre un cuerpo inerte con su rostro y ropa manchados de sangre en distintas partes.

-¿Hmm?-

El de cabello rosa se acerco hacía un pequeño parlante que había salido ileso de la explosión.

-¡Grandine-sama! ¡Grandine-sama! la amenaza a sido neutralizada,se trataba de Mineidas de hielo,cambio.-

("No bajen la guardia...los ayudare...equipo...")Pensó este.

El amor no nos brindara vida...

-Bien hecho compañeros,jajajaja-

Un festejó de puro bullicio y aplausos se tomaba acabo en el sector 22...

-¿Q-qué es..este frió...?-

-M-me congelo...-

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué razón no se han hecho una estatua de hielo?-

-¡Disparen!-

Una balacera que parecía no tener fin,era dirigida e impactaba en una silueta.

Aquella silueta trataba de un hombre más o menos de mediana edad(De cabello negro y una cicatriz arriba de su ojo izquierdo. Su vestimenta consiste en una armadura que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, una capa azul que llega hasta los tobillos y por debajo de la armadura un chaleco negro con un cuello de pelaje, sus mangas acaban en un color más claro que se unen con dos guantes oscuro que llegan un poco más allá de la muñeca. Por último lleva unos pantalones anchos color negros y unas botas de tamaño medio color claro.

-Que irritantes..-

Antes que aquel hombre haga su movimiento fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-"Lanzas de hielo"-Varias lanzas de hielo salían dirigidas hacia los soldados de Alvarez a suma velocidad.

El vapor índica que las lanzas han sido consumidas por el calor...

-¿Hmm? es un fuego muy caliente...-Explicó el de cabello negro a la silueta detrás de el.

-Así parece Silver...-Dijo esta mostrando un mejor panorama de quien se trataba.

Aquella silueta(Tiene cabello corto color purpura oscuro hasta los hombros. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta gris,debajo de ella una camiseta roja corta reveladora,unos vaqueros negros,para finalizar unos zapatos de cuero de igual color.)

-Y supongo que venían aquí por un plan de Grandine-san...-Se escucho proveniente detrás del vapor que se levantaba en ese lugar.

-¡Salamander-sama!-Gritaron los soldados sorprendidos.

-¿Como sabes eso niño?-Preguntó confundido el de cabello negro.

-Su plan no funcionara,Grandine-san esta muerta.-Contestó fríamente el de cabello rosado.

("Muerta...imposible")Pensó el de cabello negro.

-"Lanzas de hielo"-Varias lanzas fueron a una gran velocidad en dirección al de cabello rosado.

Nuevamente fueron consumidas por el calor.

-I-imposible-Dijo atónita la de cabello purpura.

-Juguemos...-Dijo el de cabello rosa,mientras de su chaqueta sacaba dos navajas con ambas manos a gran velocidad.

-Jajaja olvidas que eso no nos...-El de cabello negro fue interrumpido al sentir una brisa en su cuello..

-¡Silver!-

Los chorros de sangre saltaban en todas partes,mientras un cuerpo caía al suelo al igual que su cabeza.

-¿Q-qué donde te fuiste?-

Solo una brisa..y al suelo caían en dos partes..

-¡Eso es Salamander-sama!-

Los soldados aplaudían y corrieron a su lado para felicitarlo.

-Es sorprendente,es un orgullo combatir a su lado Salamander-sama.-

-¡Es muy fuerte!-

-No...no soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos y hermanas..-Dijo este cabizbaja.

-Pero como sea volvamos,mi padre debe estar esperándonos.-

-¡Si señor!-

Hace 6 años que intentaron atacar a Alvarez,lo que logró un conflicto que provoco la muerte de numerosos miembros de Alvarez y de Mineidas.

6 años que el mundo avanzó,como la edad y vida de muchos..

6 años que marcaran un nuevo comienzo para terminar todo esto.

* * *

Bueno será mi primer fanfic,esperó que puedan darle una oportunidad y que continúen la historia cuando esta avance..

Me gustaría que dejen un comentario diciéndome si hubo fallos y que opinan para ayudarme a mejorar y eso..ya se que las peleas que he hecho aquí fueron una M... pero quería que Natsu mostrara mucha superioridad ante sus enemigos en el prólogo. Pero en los capítulos comenzaran las buenas peleas y eso hehe..

También antes de subir el primer capítulo me gustaría que me digan que personajes les gustaría como hermano y hermanas de Natsu-kun..bueno ya se me pego eso hehe

Zeref es un hecho que ya esta y Chelia la he elegido. Necesito que me comenten un hermano y 2 hermanas para Natsu-kun que les gustaría,haré todo lo posible para que esta historia sea de su agrado,espero que me den una oportunidad.

Quiero decirles que (Lucy,Gray,Wendy,Laxus y Gildarts) están excluidos para ser un familiar de Natsu-kun ya que tengo otros planes con ellos.

Bueno nos volveremos a leer en la próxima publicación adiós!


End file.
